Dragon Tamer
by FW Viper
Summary: Harry Potter falls in love with the most unlikely Dragon. *Slash* H/D


****

Dragon Tamer

Chapter 1: Classes

Harry Potter was not sleeping well in fact he was having odd dreams. It was actually only one dream over and over again. He would be on the back of a dragon flying high over the Hogwarts grounds. When he looked down the castle was no bigger then the size of his fist. Harry felt free in these dreams he also felt safe. Like the dragon would rather die then to see harm come to him. The reason Harry was not sleeping well was because of the feelings he was feeling for the dragon in return. It took him awhile to place it but with time he figured it out, love. It could only be love, but surly not? For a dragon? Now you are thinking that this is the kind of love one might feel for ones pet, well you would be wrong. Harry felt the deep throbbing over protective love that only a lover could feel for ones mate. But surly that could not be right for he KNEW that not only was the dragon not human it was MALE. Thus Harry Potter was not sleeping well at night.

****

-Harry Potter-

Rite after Breakfast before first class, Care for Magical Creatures.

"Harry! Wait up!" Ron was ran to catch up to be, he had been talking to some girl or another in Ravenclaw. I hand not lingered to hear him drool on her, not when I wanted to get to class Hagrid told him they would be studying Dragons and Harry just had to be there!

"Do you think Hagrid managed to keep that Dragon that was found the other night?" I asked. Actually that was also the night Draco Malfoy had to serve detention in the Dark Forest. When he never came out Hagrid and the other Professors went in looking for them. Draco Malfoy was no where to be seen throughout the inter forest, the searched it with magic after the search on foot proved fruitless. However the Dragon was found in the forest badly injured in what appeared to be a battle with a wizard Malfoy no doubt, I scowled at the thought. _'If Malfoy has hurt my Dragon why I will...'_ I stop dead in my tracks a look of shock on my face. _'Did I just think that?'_

"I don't know, I hope the rumors are true and that Dragon ate Malfoy!" Ron said excitedly then he saw the look of shock on my face. "You don't like Malfoy, do you?" completely taking the look of shock the wrong way.

"No Ron I definitely do NOT like Malfoy." _'Definitely not Malfoy'_ I started walking to class again with Ron trailing the whole way again. "Have you seen Hermion around by chance? She was not at breakfast and that is just odd by Hermion standards." I asked.

"Oh err Hermion, yea she go upset with me again about something or another and decided that she wasn't going to be seen with me, at all. Though we will probably see her in class." Ron said in a huffy 'what have I done THIS time' and I was not about to clue him in. After all the last thing I need right now is Ron upset with me.

As we approached Hagrid's hut I got my first look at 'my' dragon. A red colored dragon with gold markings on its face, wings, and above each massive claw about as big as a horse with his wings folded behind his back. Unlike other Dragons I have seen his wings where not a part of it's legs rather they where separate appendages all together. It was pacing back and forth as much as the chain around his neck would let him. His grace was more cat like then his size let on and I could tell he was beyond irritated by his confinement.

As if sensing my eyes on him his head whipped to my direction his eyes softening as the fell on me. His eyes where pleading with me to let him go to release him from his bonds so he could fly free like he was meant to.

So wrapped up with the dragon's gaze I did not register the fact Ron and I stopped outside Hagrid's hut. Nor did I notice that Hagrid started the class. I did not hear a think he said as I watched the dragon watching me. It took Ron shaking me and telling me class was over before I reluctantly pulled my eyes off 'my' dragon to walk back to the castle, every once in a while sneaking a glance back at the magnificent animal.

I could not put any attention the rest of the day in my schoolwork. My mind was still outside with 'my' dragon. I was imagining what it would be like to fly high above Hogwarts, would it be like the dream? I no longer cared if it was not normal; it felt right and that is all that mattered to me. Every time I got a chance I would look out a window to watch my irritated dragon. Every time a student got brave and trade to approach him he would blow fire in there direction and the student would take off to the castle not caring if they where suppose to be in class or not.

It took dinner to get my mind back on my friends and schoolwork, but I think that is only because I wanted to listen to the topic. "But Hermion there is no such thing as a Dragon Mage any more!" Ron adamantly declared grabbing my attention _'Dragon Mage?' _"The all died out thousands of years ago!"

"Then how do you explain the Sato (1) Red Dragon Hagrid has chained up outside?" Hermion countered.

"An illusion to help us learn, no one has gotten close to it." Hermion seemed to be considering Ron's point.

"Oh that's no illusion!" I claimed as I snatched Hermion's book from in front of her. "Can I borrow this?" my luck would have it she was looking up Dragon Mages just as I thought she had. I ignored the rest of the conversation and Hermion's piercing glare at me having the gull to take her book from her, but she did not take it back from me I think because the was glade I was at lest studying.

****

AN: I would like to thank Lady Doncaster for giving me the idea for this story, even though she don't know it! And I wish her my best and demand that she post something new!

___________________________

(1): Sato, Don't bother looking up the word for it's made up (It dose not exist, or at lest not in this world) that's right I am working on the fly here! If Sato has a definition that I am not aware of ignore it for unless it is a one hell of a coincident it will not mean the same thing in my story.

****

Read? Then **Review!**


End file.
